zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
The X-Family
The X-Family is the sequel to KO One, picking up what happens to Wang Da Dong, Wang Ya Se and Ding Xiao Yu after the final battle and focuses the lives of their alternate counterparts in another dimension. This series is aired between August and October 2007. The sequel; K.O.3an Guo, picks up a wuxia theme in another dimension. Profile Title: 終極一家 / Zhong Ji Yi Jia English title: The X-Family Broadcast network: GTV Broadcast period: August 8 - October 23, 2007 Air time: 21:00 - 22:00 Genre: Fantasy, science, drama, romance Opening theme: Chu Shen Ru Hua (出神入化) by Fahrenheit. Ending theme: Zui Ai Hai Shi Ni (最愛還是你) by Danson Tang (episodes 1-30) Bu Hui Ai (不會愛) by Fahrenheit (episodes 31-55) Soundtrack: The X-Family OST Preceeded by: KO One Followed by: K.O.3an Guo Website: GTV Homepage Synopsis This series picks up what happens after the KO fighters' last battle against the forces of darkness. Da Dong's friend, Xiu, hopes to help Da Dong, Ya Se and Xiao Yu restore their powers in order to turn the war against the darkness to good's favor, much to Da Dong's pleasure. After going through many failed experiments, Xiu tells them of the existence of the twelve dimensions and their alternate counterparts, who may be their last hope of restoring their powers. Since the other ten dimensions have already been taken over by darkness, Xiu can only travel to his dimension: the Iron Dimension. There, he finds Da Dong's alternate counterpart, Xia Tian, who has very special powers, but has little control over them. Upon realizing his potential, Xiu suspects that he may be able to become the legendary Ultimate Iron Man, who is prophesised to hold the ultimate power and is known as the savior of worlds. Xia Tian, however, is not interested in using his powers at any purpose and mainly focuses on improving his musical skills in hopes to one day become a rockstar musician. However, after going through some dangerous events that almost get his family and loved ones killed, Xia Tian realizes that he needs to be stronger to be able to protect them, and so slowly focuses on becoming the Ultimate Iron Man. However, what he doesn't know is that he needs to go through many trials that will put his body and heart in pain before he can become the one. As time goes by, Xia Tian becomes more powerful while Xiu finds Ya Se and Xiao Yu's alternate counterparts; Lan Ling Wang and Jiu Wu, who also possess extraordinarily powerful gifts. However, Lan Ling Wang is a servant of an evil family, who later takes away his powers and annihilates his family. Meanwhile, Jiu Wu, cannot restore his alternate counterpart's powers based upon the fact that he needs to constantly transfer his power to the force field that protects the Iron Dimension. With all of their alternate counterparts preoccupied and powerless, respectively, how can Da Dong, Ya Se and Xiao Yu have their powers restored? Main Cast Pauline Lan (藍心湄) as Xia Xiong (夏雄) / Xia Lan Xing De ancestor Jiro Wang (汪東城) as Xia Tian (夏天) / Gui Long (鬼龍) (episodes 2-47) / Wang Da Dong (汪大東) (episodes 1-38) / Zack (episodes 34-40) / Jiro Wang Calvin Chen (辰亦儒) as Lan Ling Wang (蘭陵王) (episodes 22-55) / Wang Ya Se (王亞瑟) (episodes 1-38) Aaron Yan (炎亞綸) as Jiu Wu (灸舞) (episodes 29-55) / Ding Xiao Yu (丁小雨) (episodes 1-38) Chen Bo Zheng (陳博正) as Xia Liu (夏流) / Xia Lan Xing De ancestor Na Wei Xun (那維勲) as Ye Si Ren (葉思仁) / Duan Chang Ren (斷腸人) (episodes 29-42) / Hei Long (黑龍) (episodes 36-42) / Na Wei Xun Danson Tang (唐禹哲) as Xia Yu (夏宇) / Gui Feng (鬼鳳) (episodes 47-53) / Danson Tang Sunnie Huang (黃小柔) as Xia Mei (夏美) / Gui Wa (鬼娃) (episodes 1-2) / Sunnie Huang Shu Chen (陳德修) as Hu Yan Xiu (呼延脩) / Hu Yan Jue Luo Tie Er Shi (呼延覺羅鐵勒士) Cai Han Cen (蔡函岑) as Han Han (韓寒) (episodes 7-55) / Bing Xin (冰心) (episodes 50-52) / Han Ke La Ma Min Min Bing (韓克拉瑪 綿綿冰) a Chord (謝和弦) as a Chord (episodes 2-55) Production Credits * Producers: Chen Zhi Han 陳芷涵 / Jerry Feng 馮家瑞 / Wang Xin Gui 王信貴 / Wang Chuan Ren 王傳仁 * Directors: Lin Qing Fang 林清芳 / Liao Fei Hong 廖猆鴻 / Liu Xing 劉行 / Zheng De Hua 鄭德華 * Screenwriters: Qi Yang Lin 齊鍚麟 / Liu Shi Yuan 呂蒔媛 / Deng Li Fen 鄧莉芬 / Lin Xin Hui 林欣慧 / Liu Rue Xuan 劉蕊瑄 / Huang Wei Rong 黃微容 Episode List of The X-Family Trailer 300px|left See also *KO One *K.O.3an Guo * Category:Main series